seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: Key Dungeon part 21
Oak, was looking at the inside of the room. They were in a boat, and all the captains and commanders were using den den mushis in separate rooms, to make sure nothing hectic happened. His boat was right next to the 3rd division, and the 2nd division picked up Hjn. The 1st division, was coming in, for back up. It was the last time. No more failures. All of them, will catch the Attack pirates, together. This has never happened in all of the Black List Bounty hunters entire history. Oak, turned on his den den mushi, and it had small children, for all the commanders, captains, and the boss... Nicole. She was in her room, smoking a cigarette, and looking at her honors. An award, for catching a pirate worth 350 million , and shaking hands with Meredith. A prize, for tap dancing. A silver medal, for swimming. Now, Nicole can't swim, or she'll sink to the bottom. She looked at her den den mushi, and turned it on. "Okay, who's on?" "4th division." Oak, answered for them, and sat patiently. "3rd division." "2nd division." "1st division." "The only voice I want to hear. Bakaraki, tell me... Why didn't you kill them, when you could?" Bakaraki, was on the top of his boat, on it's sails, and sat patiently, looking down. "I am sorry. I should have." "You didn't answer me." "Maybe he became old?" Ponta, the 2nd division captain, sat on his steam ship, and looked at his den den mushi. Nicole, hearing what he said, put the den den mushi close to her mouth. "You will not speak badly of your superior." "Why should I care if he's the 1st division captain? It's obvious that he's senile. The 2nd division, alone, should take down these damn pirates." Oak, hearing it, did not agree. He was stronger then Ponta, and Ponta's division was roughly in the same power of his. Even as the captain of the 4th division, he was still stronger then most others. He looked down, and decided to speak. "Madam Nicole... I am sorry, that I failed." "Oak, it's okay. You failed once. Only that. You kill too many people, but you do your job. Bakaraki, I will let this slide... Just... Kill all the pirates. Okay? I hate being team mom everyone, but I will pull that card. Be safe, keep one or two of them alive, and we'll be in business. Now, what I want... Is all of you working together. The island, they should be heading to, is the island called 'Koala' Island. Now, be safe." Nicole, put her den den mushi down, and all captains did something different. Shoto, was asleep the entire time, Ponta, in his gigantic metal armor, and holding a 12 foot steel hammer, went out, to train, Oak watered his plants, and Bakaraki was silent. He silenced his den den mushi, and held his sword out. Why did he leave Tack alive? Maybe... Because Tack looked like his son. Maybe... But that won't save him. Bakaraki will Annihilate his target, to save his son. - A young man, with a long nose, grabbed a fishing pole, and threw it out to the water. The two men, from earlier, that he fought, came back. "STOP FISHING HERE! WE OWN THIS SPOT!" The man, groaned, and patted his head. "Please... Shut up. I'm fishing." He kicked his feet up, and smiled, laughing, and still fished. "Like I said before... I AM CAPTAIN NASSOP! I HAVE 8,000 FOLLOWERS! BEAT ME, AND FACE THEIR WRATH... Then again, no one I ever met could beat me. USO USO USO USO USO USO!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Key Dungeon Arc